Moon Jinchuuriki
by NaruKami
Summary: Jinchuuriki meaning the "power of human sacrifice". In the last battle, her sacrifice rid our world of Chaos, sacrificing her very existence to do so. But pure good and evil are as constant as time and now they are reborn into Usagi. Naruto xover
1. Chapter 1

**Moon Jinchuuriki **

Summary: Jinchuuriki meaning the "power of human sacrifice". In the last battle, her sacrifice rid our world of Chaos, sacrificing her very existence to do so. But pure good and evil are as constant as time and now they are reborn in Usagi Tsuki, hime of the Moon Village.

Meanwhile, the rest of the scouts are hastening looking for their princess, but only Setsuna knows where she is…and she's not telling. xD

**Chapter 1: The Hidden Moon Village**

"_Ne, Setsuna-chan, why am I hime?" Little Usagi pondered looking up at the moon. _

"_It's something you are born into, Usagi-chan." Setsuna answered patiently, stopping whatever she was doing and went over to sat with Usagi near the window._

"_Oh." _

"_Is there something wrong?" Setsuna asked slowly, stroking Usagi's hair gently. _

"_Well I don't have a momma and a papa, and the other kids don't want to play with me." She said sadly tears welling up. _

"_Were they mean to you?" Setsuna asked pausing in mid stroke._

_Usagi shook her head sideways furiously. "No, they're too kind! It's no fun playing with them, they always protect me and let me win." _

_Setsuna sighed. "Your parents were well loved leaders of this village and they died protecting it from the evil entity that threatened it before. And everyone wants to extend that love to you."_

_(Usagi giving a child-like sign)_

"_And besides you're the hime. Himes have more important things to do than play games." Setsuna chided gently. "Are you ready for the Alliance meeting with the Hidden Sand village?"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Then let's get you to bed, shall we?"_

* * *

"NOOO!!!" Usagi woke up drenched in sweat.

"Hime-same! Are you alright?"

More footsteps ran towards the room, bringing lighted lamps as well as weapons.

Usagi waved them all away. "I'm fine. Setsuna, I need to talk to you."

"I'm right here hime." Setsuna turned towards the others. "You may all leave, I'll take care of her."

As soon as the door was closed, Usagi spoke. "They're moving now Setsuna. We need to act fast! They've taken Gaara." Usagi stood up and paced.

"Gaara of the Sand Village? The one who holds Shukaku?" Setsuna asked in surprised.

Setsuna closed her eyes and whispered a spell. She glowed silver for a moment and then she opened her eyes. "He will be saved hime, don't worry." Setsuna said softly. "If you act hastily, they will catch you too." Setsuna warned.

"We need to stop acting like cowards!" Usagi exclaimed frustrated, her hands gesturing wildly. "I can feel it Setsuna…" She said, her voice softer now a bit apologetic for her outburst. "If we don't stop them, they really will succeed. And this world will be doomed."

Setsuna nodded. "I'll talk to the council tomorrow."

"Tell them it's an order." Usagi said giving Setsuna a serious stare letting her know she was serious.

Setsuna smiled. "I will personally send out a message to the other villages. Our long awaited mission is about to start. Be prepared though."

"I have. And I am."

* * *

_**Village Unification Treaty**_

_**The Hidden Village of the Moon would like to request a representative from each hidden villages to meet at the Eternal Lake during the next Full moon. **_

_**We will be awaiting your reply. **_

"What the hell is this?" Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, asked with a frown. She had never heard about the Moon village. There was another note though enclosed with the formal letter.

_**With regards to Tsunade.**_

_**Setsuna**_

It was a name she had not forgotten, since she was one never to forget her debts. She looked around, everyone was busy with their own reactions and opinions to the mysterious message. The village itself was in a critical situation as they had just sent out two of their teams to help their ally in the Sand village while strengthening their own defenses. Still, she will do this.

"I will be going." Tsunade declared.

"but Hokage-sama, it could be a trap!" A series of murmurs agreed as well as an uproar gaining in strength.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade barked out. "I know it's a selfish request, but this is something I have to do."

"The Eternal Lake is close from here so I can leave after two weeks. By then, Team Kakashi and Team Gai would have returned with favorable results of their mission. Council dismissed!"

* * *

The Hidden Moon Village were not picky and sent a letter to ALL villages, including the Village of Sound.

"Kabuto, you will go in my place."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Standing motionless in the room, Sasuke cast a surreptitious glance on the letter and with his Sharigan, he was able to read its contents.

_The Eternal Lake… _

A/n: I haven't faithfully followed the series and had just begun watching again.

I Hope Sasuke is still with Orochimaru right???? Kinda weak beginning but I have a lot of plans for this. Hoping to make it Itachi/Usagi though I don't know how yet LOL. Not sure of the pairings still.

If anyone is reading Rabbits and Snakes don't Mix, I might discontinue that and remove it entirely.

This fic written purely for my pleasure and _yours_, if you like it!

Standard disclaimer applies and reviews are highly encouraged!


	2. Chapter 2

Golden blonde hair gleamed by the moonlight, "Are you sure they're coming?"

Setsuna glanced at her ward, her princess in this life and beyond. "Hai-hime." She gave a slight bow indicating to the left, towards the shadows of the trees. The wind rustled the leaves, but sill no sign of anyone.

Setsuna inwardly sighed. _"They're wary of each other…and of us. Though we are like sitting ducks out here in the open of the field at them."_

Suddenly someone from the forest walked forward. Head held up high and alone, Setsuna was not surprised at who it was.

"Tsunade, it's been awhile." She gave a brief nod of acknowledgement to the newcomer. "I knew you had the capabilities but I did not know you would accept the position of Hokage. Are Hokages allowed to pass out from drinking?" She asked semi-amused.

Tsunade shrugged. "I'm Hokage. I can do anything I damn well please." Her eyes then turned serious and turned slightly towards the young woman behind Setsuna.

Setsuna followed her gaze and made introductions. "Hime, this is Tsunade, Hokage of the Leaf Village. Tsunade, this Usagi, princess of the Moon Village."

Usagi's eyes widened, "The leaf village," She murmured, "the ones who helped rescue-"

"Hush Usagi." Setsuna cut her off. "There's another time and place to discuss that. Not here where friend or foe has yet to be determined." She said glancing about. More ninjas were starting to come out in the open.

"Halt!" Setsuna called out. They stopped in mid-tracks, wary. Setsuna threw 9 shuriken into the air. It was easily deflected, as expected.

Naruto ran out from the forest and protected his Hokage. "Hey what's the big idea?" Naruto growled. Tsunade placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Patience, I'm sure she will explain."

The rest of the ninja villages were getting ready for battle in case they were betrayed.

"Everyone, that was all for you protection." Setsuna said raising a hand to quiet the unrest. During the duration of this meeting we are all allies and if anyone will raise a hand against someone during this meeting will instantly combust." She warned. "As such was the spell I used, and the pact you agreed to by deflecting the shuriken." She said with a slight smile.

"Now let us not waste time since I'm sure you are all nervous being amongst former enemies." She gestured towards Usagi. "Hime please begin." Usagi nodded.

"We from the Hidden Moon village would like to propose a pact among all villages gathered here today for the common goal of defeating the Akatsuki. This pact could end as soon as our goal is completed or may continue on as whatever the villages wish."

Setsuna added some other points after that and there were a lot of doubts and arguments. Old wounds were hard to heal especially generations of being at way.

"Please think of what we said. We will meet again in the next full moon at a different place." Usagi and Setsuna bowed in formality. The other ninjas dispersed with the exception of Tsunade's group.

"You must be Naruto." Setsuna said in recognition.

Naruto crossed his arms and gave them a suspicious stare. Sakura looked at them carefully while Kakashi…Kakashi was in a daze. Imaginary hearts were floating in front of his eyes.

"It's okay guys. Setsuna saved my life once." Tsunade said, arms crossed, staring at the distance. "And I do remember, I said I owed you."

Setsuna shook her head. "Forget it. Agreeing in this is not a repayment. It must come from the decision of the village."

"Naruto…I'm Usagi." Usagi introduced brightly. "I heard that you saved Gaara." She prodded.

"Ah, eh , err…"Naruto blushed and scratched his head. _She was really pretty! Prettier than Sakura. _He thought, first staring at Usagi, then Sakura, and back again at Usagi.

Sakura noticing his stare gave him a whack on the head to bring him back to reality. Considering Sakura's strength, a bump started to appear on his head. "Ow! Sakura why did you hit me?" Naturo complained.

Sakura gave him a 'hmph!' and walked away.

While the younger ones moved to a corner by the tree, Kakashi was discreetly moving closer trying to get an introduction. He gave slight cough and had the two women turn towards him.

Tsunade raised her brows at Kakashi and smiled with some amusement. "Setsuna, this is Kakashi, one of our best jounins."

Setsuna nodded politely.

Kakashi tried to be aloof on his wave.

After some discussions, Usagi was relieved to hear that Gaara was fine and doing well. Tsunade promised that she can visit him anytime while he was recuperating at the Leaf village.

* * *

"Usagi, are you at ease now?" Setsuna asked with a smile.

"Hai." Usagi said in a relieved tone.

"His juunichiki is gone though."

"It doesn't matter."

Suddenly the wind around then began to rustle. 3 ninjas without any head protective gear to identify them suddenly attacked.

"Usa, hurry move!" Setsuna commanded.

Setsuna was more skilled in t he arts of magic and healing than in actual fighting, though she was an excellent fighter. The three unknown ninjas did a ninjustu surrounding her and for awhile completely subduing her.

That was all it took, for a 4th ninja to appear. He tapped Usagi at one of her nerves to paralyze her and carried her away.

Setsuna cursed. With a quick spell that drained most of her energy, she broke herself free to run after her hime. But then not a sound or flicker of wind was heard.

---

"Excellent Kaito." Orochimaru cackled. "And you did it without letting them know that it was the sound village?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"Hmm, such a pretty girl. Her name's Usagi you sau?" Orochimaru mused. "But what's so special about her?" He wondered. He took out a syringe and needle and took some of Usagi's blood. He passed it then to Kaito. "Analyze this immediately." He ordered.

"Sasuke!" Orochimaru spoke turning towards the child he once took in, now older and with more defiance than Orochimaru cared to deal with.

"Lock her up on one of the dungeons."

Sasuke gave a frown, glanced at the girl and then followed orders.

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/n: This chapter is unedited, Sorry!


End file.
